Naruto Uzumaki: The First Leader of Laughing Coffin
by Morelia97
Summary: Naruto is the founder and first leader of Laughing Coffin but soon after a member of his accidentally killed someone, they liked it. After that he corrupted everyone else and when Naruto tried to establish order they turned on him. Extended summary inside! EDITED ON 9/13/2017


**EDITED* 9/13/17**

 **AN: Hey everyone how's it going? Good I hope, anyways here I am with ANOTHER project story and I do hope that this isn't pissing anyone off. I mean it is probably a little annoying that I just can't seem to focus on just one story but hey at least I give you a lot of variety. So as usual people bear with me and I promise to not neglect any of my stories though that doesn't mean that I will update your favorite one any time soon, but I will eventually get to it.**

 **So here is my first Naruto and Sword Art Online Crossover, so I really hope that you will all enjoy it.**

 **Summary: Naruto was fifteen years old when he and 9,999 other players were trapped in SAO, so Naruto of course started a guild by the name of Laughing Coffin. As the leader of the guild he was known as 'The Joker', everything was good for the first ten floors, not everyone knew of Laughing Coffin as it wasn't on the front lines very often. It was though one of the largest guilds with 60 players already joined. It wasn't until the 61** **st** **player that joined Naruto's guild had things started changing, this player began fighting a lot, and he got into it with everyone. Until eventually he took it too far and killed a player. Naruto of course didn't know about this. This player then started to corrupt the other players in Naruto's guild, and soon more and more players began killing others. Naruto tried to establish order but by then everyone was against him. They soon tried killing him and Naruto was forced to retaliate and took down some of his guild members before he escaped. This is the story of a boy who takes responsibility of what his guild is doing and tasks himself with the mission of terminating all of them. To save other players Naruto is prepared to sacrifice his humanity and kill all the murderers in his old guild and protect others.**

 **Pairings: NarutoX Shino**

 **KiritoXAsuna**

 **Story Start!**

 **Chapter One: Meet the Joker**

 **April 13, 2024: Floor 19**

Kirito looked around as he and the others were surrounded by five guys in cloaks, looking up he noticed that they were red players, all of them. Kirito gulped a bit knowing that these guys had no problem with killing them all before leaving. Looking at them more closely he saw the guild mark, that showed them to be part of the most ruthless and largest murder guild in SAO, Laughing Coffin.

Where the hell was Asuna damn it?

Before Kirito could continue cursing the rapier users name, the sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the clearing before a thick cloud of what seemed to be mist blanketed the area.

What the hell was going on?

Kirito only wanted to show these two idiots up by showing them who was the real culprit of killing Griselda. Looking back at Yolko, Caynz, and the still paralyzed Shmitt, he noticed that he could still see them a little. He then looked quickly back at the player killers and saw something that surprised him, they were nervous, looking around like crazy. Really though, what the hell is going on?

" **Eight points. Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular artery, subclavian artery, and my personal favorite the heart. Eight points which I could strike to kill you with ease. Now…who's first?"** said a rough deep voice, echoing throughout the mist making it seem as though the voice was everywhere at once.

Kirito couldn't help but to start sweating, he felt as his heart started to beat faster and faster. A sinister and insane laugh that sent chills of fear down everyone's spine echoed all around them.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! It's him, PoH! It's him!" screamed one of the members of Laughing Coffin as he looked like he was about to shit himself in fear.

"Calm down Deidara! I'm the new Joker now! He can't defeat me!" yelled PoH as he looked around wildly.

"He's right Deidara there is nothing to worry about, there is five of us after al-" whatever the third member was about to say was silenced forever when the largest sword Kirito had ever seen decapitated him.

"Sasori! You bastard where are you!? Come out you coward!" yelled Deidara looking around frantically.

" **Are sure you want that**?" came the voice from behind Deidara making him turn around swinging his sword wildly, cutting nothing but air.

" **Emhahahaha! Is that the best you got**?" echoed the voice, the insane laughter making everyone's hair on the back of their necks and arms stand straight.

The mysterious figure then appeared in front of Deidara once more with the clear intention of cutting him down when his attack was stopped by PoH.

" **Oh, do you want to play as well**?" asked the figure, the hood covering their head tilting to the side.

Not responding PoH gritted his teeth and pushed harder against the giant sword the figure was wielding. The sound of cracking made PoH freeze before it was followed by the familiar sound of something being dematerialized was heard throughout the clearing. PoH looked on in shock as his cleaver had just been shattered, by the figures sword.

"Fuck this shit! There is no way in hell that I am dying today! Come on man let's get the fuck out of here!" yelled one of the other two members of the five party group. The other quickly agreed with his guild-mate and they were soon both running away as fast as they could.

"Where are you going you bastards?! If we all gang up on him we could kill this son of a bitch! GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING COWARDS!" yelled PoH as he watched the other two leave, Deidara looked like he was about to pass out from seeing their numbers drop so quickly.

" **Now PoH don't take your eyes off your opponent or you're going to regret it. Don't worry about those two, they will get what's coming to them soon enough. Now, let me show you why they named this zanbatou The Executioner's Blade**." Said the figure disappearing before PoH could respond.

Looking around now completely scared out of his mind, PoH looked everywhere until he felt a sharp pain in his chest and looked down. Sticking out of him halfway through his torso was the figures sword, slowly turning his head PoH locked eyes with the figures cold icy blue orbs for the last time before breaking apart.

" **Ah I think impalement is my favorite way to kill a person**." Said the figure nonchalantly.

By now most of the mist was gone, and Kirito and the others now had a clear view of the insane man. He was about six feet tall and was wearing a tattered black cloak that covered his whole body leaving only his bandaged arms and black boots visible. The large legendary sword known as the Executioner's Blade, was laid on his shoulder lazily. A hood covered all of the man's features but his cold blue eyes which somehow seemed to glow in the remaining mist.

Kirito looked on in shock as he stared at the legendary blade, it was a random give away item, which increased the wielders strength, stealth, and sword speed by thirty percent. Nearly everyone in the beta wanted to be one of the people that received it, even Kirito, but once you received it you had to keep it, as there was no way of selling legendary items.

Kirito was brought out of his thoughts when the figure disappeared in a burst of speed that almost matched his and Asuna's. A cry of pain was heard as Kirito saw that the figure had just cut down the last member remaining, Deidara.

" **Didn't think I forgot about you now huh Deidara."** Stated the figure as he slashed the blonde's back causing him to fall forward facing Kirito and the others.

"H-help m-me." Whimpered Deidara to the group of four, reaching out to them as though expecting them to pull him away from the hooded figure.

" **Hahahaha! Do you honestly believe that any one of them would save someone that killed without remorse? That didn't give a shit about who it was at the end of his blade as long as the money was good? No. Right now, in your final moments Deidara, the only thing you will be feeling is…DAMNATION!"** yelling out the last word the hooded swordsman brought down his giant blade straight through Deidara's neck separating head and body.

The last thing coming from the Laughing Coffin member was a cry of fear as he was soon silenced forever, just like the fifty-three people he had killed himself with his time in the murder guild. Alone, scared, and dreading the feeling of cold steel through his virtual flesh, before finally bursting into those familiar blue and green polygons glittering everywhere as they scattered away in the wind like leaves.

The figure then put the sword on his back and began walking towards them, making the group all pull out their weapons in case he attempted to attack them. They were soon put more on edge when another strong wind blew through the area and made the figures cloak open. Making sure they saw clear as day the large Laughing Coffin guild mark on the figures tanned toned shirtless stomach.

"D-don't come any c-closer!" yelled Caynz in fear the sword in his hands shaking as he held it in front of him.

The figure simply ignored the request and continued walking towards them. Kirito took a breath as he readied his sword to defend himself as soon as the man made his move. Hearing noise Kirito looked over to the tree line to see that Asuna had just arrived with Grimlock. Asuna looked at the situation with a brief confused look before noticing the figure of a man holding a very large sword moving slowly towards Kirito and the others. Making quick eye contact with Kirito she pulled out her rapier and nodded at him letting him know that she was ready whenever he was.

She was shocked to the core though when the figure disappeared in a burst of surprising amount of speed before reappearing in front of Grimlock, his giant sword at the older man's throat which fit perfectly in the notch of the blade. Asuna couldn't believe what she was seeing, this guy had moved almost as fast as she and Kirito could.

" **Grimlock, for the murder of your wife Griselda, you are hereby put to death**." Said the figure his rough voice stressing the word death making Grimlock begin to sweat in fear, his cool and calm façade shattered easily by the hooded man's words and killing intent.

Kirito on the other hand appeared instantly behind Grimlock and placed his sword against the figures and pushed his blade back. Trying to get some form of distance between the blade and Grimlock's neck.

"I think you've killed enough today. Now step away from him." Threatened Kirito as he stepped in front of the wife killer and slid into his stance, his black blade at the ready.

" **Or what? Will you kill me, black swordsman**?" came the more threatening reply from the man.

Kirito on the other hand gritted his teeth, they both knew he wouldn't kill him, he couldn't; he wasn't a killer.

"No, but I will." Said Asuna as she appeared behind the man and placed her rapier at the base of his skull.

" **You two did just hear what I said right? This man killed Griselda, his** _ **wife**_ **and you are trying to save** _ **his**_ **life? Do you two even know the reason as to** _ **why**_ **he killed her**?" asked the man making both Asuna and Kirito freeze. Taking their pause as his answer the man looked toward the shaking wife slayer and glared at him.

" **Tell them Grimlock. Tell them the reason why you killed your beloved wife**." Said the man menacingly, his icy blue eyes paralyzing the bespectacled man in fear.

"I d-don't have t-to-" began Grimlock trying to get back some control in this messed up situation.

" **TELL THEM**!" yelled the man making Grimlock flinch in terror.

"I killed her because she would never be the same once the game ended!" yelled Grimlock out of fear as he fell to his knees.

" _What_?" came the angry response of Kirito as any and all sympathy he once held for the man was soon crushed in an instant.

"I had to, I knew that the day this game got cleared she wouldn't be the same, and I had to cherish the memory of how she was now! In the real world she had a husband, she kept telling me that she would leave him for me but I knew she was lying!" yelled Grimlock his arms out wide as the tone of his voice became almost pleading.

"You insane bastard! You killed her because things wouldn't be the same once outside the game? Are fucking serious? You found something that anyone else would kill for! If she loved you as much as Yolko said she did, she most definitely would've left her husband for you! You had something that no one could take away and you killed her for such a stupid reason!?" yelled Kirito in anger as he stepped towards the kneeling man.

Yolko, Caynz, and Shmitt looked at their old guild leaders husband in shock, how could he?

Grimlock on the other hand broke down at Kirito's words, "What have I done?" he sobbed over and over again as he pounded his fist against the ground. Asuna stayed silent throughout the back and forth trying to restrain herself the entire time from killing this son of a bitch herself.

"Sir?" asked Yolko, gaining the figure's attention as he turned towards the purple haired girl.

"Can you let us take him with us please? Don't worry he'll receive _punishment_ for killing Griselda, that I can assure you." Said Yolko with venom in her voice while looking at Grimlock.

The man looked over at Shmitt and Caynz and saw them nodding, he then looked over at Yolko and nodded. The three then quickly took their leave and left the area with Grimlock still sobbing as he was dragged away.

Watching them walk away until out of sight Kirito then pointed his attention back at the mysterious man.

"Who are you?" he asked.

" **Who am I?** I am known by many names such as, The Demon of the Hidden Mist, The Shinigami, The Silent Killer, but more importantly I am known as The Joker, the founder and first leader of the Laughing Coffin Guild." He finished, his rough voice disappearing and being replaced by an equally deep voice but now more normal for a regular person. He began pulling down his hood showing them his bright blue eyes and spiky blonde with two chin length bangs framing his young looking face. The lower part of his face though was covered by white bandages going up to his nose.

"What the hell? How old are you? Also why did your voice change?" asked Asuna looking just straight confused at how this whole situation turned out.

"I will be turning 17 in October." He replied cheerfully eye smiling at them.

"You're our age?!" yelled both Kirito and Asuna looking at the teen with incredulous looks on their faces.

"Seems like it!" said The Joker his blue eyes shining with mischievousness and mirth.

"Why did your voice change?" asked Kirito, repeating the question that Asuna had asked earlier.

"Oh that? I just make it sound like **this, it makes me seem more intimidating**. It is absolutely brutal on the vocal chords though, but oh well it makes me seem cooler." Said the more than likely insane teen.

"Wait before you said you were known as the Joker and that you were both the founder and first leader of Laughing Coffin." Said Kirito changing the subject after that more than ridiculous answer.

"Yep-yep." Answered The Joker still eye smiling at the two teens.

"So that means that you aren't the leader anymore? Is that why you killed your old guild members?" asked Asuna, her voice taking on a bit of a hostile edge.

Joker ran a bandage covered hand through his hair and sighed, "Okay this is going to take a while so take a seat." Said Joker sitting on the ground before being joined by Kirito and Asuna.

"Okay and my name is Naruto, by the way. What are yours?" asked Naruto looking between the two.

"My name is Kirito and this is Asuna." Said Kirito introducing both himself and Asuna.

"Nice to meet you, now let's get started. Okay so I was one of the beta testers for SAO and while playing I teamed up with a couple of other players and created the guild Laughing Coffin. At first it was a normal guild, there were no murderers or psychopaths." Began Naruto, a nostalgic look coming across his face

"So when the full game launched I found the five guys who were originally in my guild and we got together and then you know the whole trapped in the game thing happened. After that we began recruiting, and we were soon becoming one of the largest guilds in the game. I mean don't you guys find it weird that you didn't know about Laughing Coffin until about a year ago when it became the largest murder guild in SAO?" asked Naruto.

Both Asuna and Kirito were stunned by the question, they actually hadn't thought about that before.

"Well from your reactions it seems not. Since I was the founder of the guild I was made the leader and because we had a name like Laughing Coffin, I had the leader be named The Joker. I was the first Joker when the guild was still normal. It wasn't until this unknown bastard, named Red Eye something or the other joined the guild and began causing trouble did things start changing for the worse. First it was just that he kept getting into fights with other guild members, then he started fights with other guilds, and soon he eventually killed someone." Continued Naruto ignoring the surprised looks on Kirito's and Asuna's faces.

"After that it looks like he really liked the feeling because afterwards he influenced my more trouble making and sadistic players and soon more and more of my members started killing other players. When I heard about it I tried kicking them out of the guild, but by then he had more than enough influence to take control. Soon after that he and the rest of the guild who were all now deranged murders all ganged up on me and tried to kill me." Said Naruto.

Kirito and Asuna went wide eyed at that, they tried to kill him? The whole guild?

"How many of them were there when they attacked you?" asked Asuna.

"Weren't there any other guild members that disagreed with all the murder?" inputted Kirito.

"Well yes there used to be some members who were on my side, but as you can probably guess they were either converted to the guilds new ways or killed." Answered the blonde his tone becoming a bit somber at the end.

"Oh and about how many there were. I don't know maybe about seventy that day, so I defended myself and I took down fifteen of the bastards before managing to escape. After that I made it my personal mission to hunt down each and every member of my old guild and take them out." Said Naruto before Asuna interrupted him.

"How is it that you can kill them so easily and so brutally? Do you not know that they are real human beings? Why is it so easy for you?" asked Asuna disturbed by the fact of how easy it was for Naruto to just kill them.

"That's funny, did you forget that they kill any player they see? That just as long as you're offering up the right amount of cash they don't care who it is. They made their choice and I have made mine. I can't live knowing that the guild I started to make people feel safe and have a place to belong has become, a murder guild. So with my Executioner's Blade and my little homemade mist concoctions I've been taking them down little by little. The killers of all those players have to pay for what they did, and I refuse to let them get away with it with no punishment. So you ask how easy it is for me. It's not, it will never be easy to take the life of another person, no matter how fucked up they are. I will forever have their blood on my hands but I am willing to live with that to make sure that no one else has to fall victim to those bastards." Finished Naruto, making Asuna look down.

"So you have never killed a normal player? Just Laughing Coffin members?" asked Kirito.

"Yeah-huh!" said Naruto eye smiling once more completely destroying the serious mood.

"How many have you killed?" asked Asuna hesitantly.

"I really don't like to say." Said Naruto looking away.

"I'm sorry, it's not place to ask something like that but I was just too curious forgive me." Said Asuna, sounding sincerely apologetic.

"It's fine, there's nothing to be sorry about." Said Naruto waving off the chestnut haired girl's apology.

" _Why is it so easy to talk to this guy? I mean he's a player killer, and here I am just talking to him like he didn't just slaughter three people in such brutal ways right in front of me."_ Thought Kirito in confusion.

Naruto then got up and stretched, "Well anyways it was nice meeting you two but you know, places to go and people to kill." Said Naruto eye smiling at them before turning to walk away while whistling a merry tune.

They both just sweat dropped at how casual he was when it came to talking about killing people.

"Wait!" yelled out Asuna as she stood up.

"Yes?" asked Naruto turning around looking at her curiously.

"Uh, well, I mean would you like to come with us to go get something to eat?" asked Asuna, blushing from embarrassment as she tried her best to avoid any eye contact with Naruto or Kirtito.

"Yeah as great as that sounds, we have just a little problem." Said Naruto.

"And what is that?" asked Asuna.

Kirito just deadpanned before pointing at the giant sword strapped to Naruto's back.

"Oh. Well why don't you just put it away in your inventory?" Said Asuna looking at the blonde.

"Put this magnificent blade in inventory? You're talking blasphemy woman, complete and total blasphemy! This blade deserves, no! Demands to be let out and able to breathe and bathe in the blood of its enemies. So anyways, later!" said Naruto but once again was stopped by Asuna who just seemed to just ignore the odd rant the blonde Joker had just gone on.

"Wait, I actually have one of the highest cooking skills in the game, so if you want I could make us something to eat." Said Asuna.

"Why?" asked the blonde suddenly.

"What?" came Asuna's response.

"Why would you go out of your way to make something to eat for someone like me?" said Naruto.

"Well, because, I don't know how it feels to take on such a responsibility like you have and I just want to, oh I don't know! I just want to do something nice for you, so accept my kindness damn it!" yelled the clearly embarrassed girl, Kirito just watching the scene trying his best not to laugh.

Naruto just looked at the rapier user in surprise before smiling softly, ignoring her tsundere tendencies.

"Can you make ramen?" asked Naruto seriously, surprising the girl a bit.

"Yes." Replied Asuna, a little unsure as to why she was being asked that.

"Deal!" yelled Naruto a grin so wide they could almost see it through his mask.

"Okay then let's get started." Said Asuna with a friendly smile of her own.

 **One Hour Later**

"Wow that was the best ramen I have had since being trapped in this game." Said Naruto patting his now large stomach.

Asuna and Kirito on the other hand just looked at him in shock, how could they not after all? They just witnessed the most ramen they have ever seen eaten by one person, it was both disgusting and fascinating at the same time.

"Anyways why don't you ever come to any of the boss battles?" asked Kirito looking at the masked blonde.

"Well at first I tried but I kept getting chased off because they would look over at me and check my profile, and they would see my Laughing Coffin guild sign, and well it never really ended well after that." Replied Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"Why not just remove the guild sign from your profile then? It would make it a lot easier for you." Said Kirito.

"I could never do that, the reason I keep the sign and the mark is to remind myself of why I am doing what I'm doing. To get rid of it would be like trying to rid myself of my greatest mistake, and that is something that has cost too many people their lives for me to start clean. So the sign and mark stay until I finish my mission." Replied Naruto, the conviction strongly evident in his voice.

"Well this next boss is supposed to be really tough, and you seem to be pretty strong, so how about coming to battle with us?" asked Asuna a wide smile on her face.

"As tempting as that sounds I don't really feel like getting chased again." Said Naruto.

"Aww c'mon please?" said Asuna placing her hands on his.

"No sorry but no." said Naruto trying to remove his bandaged hands from under hers.

"Pretty please?" asked Asuna now more politely.

"Let me think about it…no." said Naruto getting up, that never happened however because Asuna soon squeezed the blonde's hands with a shocking amount of strength that brought the teen back down onto to the ground.

"Naruto you will come with us to the boss battle whether you want to or not! So get your ass up! You too Kirito! Now Naruto let's get going or I will castrate both you _and_ Kirito with the same fucking rusty spoon!" yelled Asuna, a shadowy demon figure floating behind her as she let go of Naruto's now broken and mangled hands and began walking towards the town.

"Y-yes mam!" yelled both Naruto and Kirito before following her.

"Good." She said sweetly sending a chill down the boy's spines as she continued walking.

" _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_ " wondered Naruto as he followed Kirito and Asuna who were arguing again over whether to use the npcs' as bait or not.

" _Well at least it won't be boring, and besides it is time that SAO got to meet the Joker once again."_ Thought Naruto with an evil smirk before letting out a sinister chuckle which sent a shiver down Asuna and Kirito's spines.

" _What have we just released back onto the world of SAO?"_ thought Asuna and Kirito as the blonde swordsman fell into step with them.

 **AND SCENE!**

 **AN: Well I hoped you all liked it so far and I know that Naruto agreed a little too easy to go with them but he wanted to go back so whatever.**

 **And remember to?**

 **READ, REVIEW, RECOMMEND AND?**

 **THAT'S RIGHT!**

 **ENJOY!**


End file.
